Shatter Me
by Dudette33
Summary: "And remember Mikasa happiness is something that comes into our lives through doors we don't even remember opening." (Rivamika)
1. Chapter 1

"You're not my baby-sitter! And I'm not your little brother! I don't need your help,and I don't need YOU!" Eren screamed. Mikasa had gone to far in his mind. Once again Mikasa has refused to let him do something she considered 'dangerous' and Eren had lost it. She treated him like a baby! In his opinion he was a Man and he didn't need Mikaka looking after him.

"Eren." Armin grumbled trying to get Eren to calm down, knowing his harsh words would hurt Mikasa.

Mikasa's cold demeanor didn't change. All she did was stand up and walk away. She wasn't going to stay in there with the judging eyes. She needed some time to herself,to work thru all the thoughts running in her head.

As she walked out into the crisp cold night air she found herself pulling her jacket tighter and her scarf higher. Her scarf. The dark red scarf Eren had given her after saving her from human traffickers. Because of that, it is was precious to her, and she almost never took it off.

Upon finally sitting behind a large rock without a person in sight did Mikasa pull the scarf off. Holding it in her hands tightly as she began reminiscing of the past. Of Eren,Armin and her Parents.

She recalled something her Mother had told her a few days before she would lose her forever.  
'I want you to always be happy Mikasa. Don't let stupid things weigh you down. If there ever comes a day when you're unhappy find the source of your unhappiness and get rid of it forever. Focus on the things in life that make you happy Mikasa. Promise me you'll do that.' Mikasa froze for a moment,the words she had replied to her Mother that day filling her head. 'I promise Mama.' Little Mikasa had told her Mother.

'And remember Mikasa happiness is something that comes into our lives through doors we don't even remember opening.'

Mikasa brought her knees up the her chest burying her head in her knees. And for the first time in what was probably years,Mikasa sobbed and it wasn't about Eren. It was for her own pair and loss.

"I promise Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

After good night's rest Mikasa had decided on what she was going to do. She was going to cut ties with Eren. Well kinda. She need to take some time and focus on herself.

She was going to work hard to become a good solider, so she could protect the innocent.

And maybe after all the Titans where gone she could start her own family. Or maybe she could take a shot at an old dream.

That's what she was gonna do. She was going to focus on her training and become as strong as she could. And she was going to be happy.

She thought back to Eren. I'm going to have to talk with him. Mikasa thought to herself.

As Mikasa approached the dinning area for Breakfast she knew what she had to do. She was going to find Eren and tell him tell him how she felt. She was going to tell him they needed some time apart.

But before that,she was going to find Corporal Levi and beg him to train her. So she could get Stronger. She needed to do this.

And she was going to protect as many people innocent people as she could. So that they wouldn't have to live in terror. So they could be happy.

She would be lying if she said finding Levi first wasn't her way of putting off talking to Eren. She still didn't know how she was going to break off the bond she had with her adopted brother. She would always care about him. Even if he didn't care about her and only found her as annoying. But for know she need some time to find herself.

Misasa stopped, she had reached The Corporal's room. The moment of truth. She needed to convince corporal Levi to train her.

If she couldn't do that then she might as well go feed herself to a Titan. Taking a deep breath she knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud knock reached Levi's ears making him frown. Corporal Levi had woken up that morning with the urge to clean.

So taking out his cleaning supplies he began to dust,mop,clean windows and Polish things.

Upon hearing another knock he stared at the door. Levi stopped his mopping. Every one should have been out eating breakfast.

"Who is it?" He questioned dully. Someone had interrupted his cleaning an he wasn't vary happy about it.

"Misasa Ackerman,Sir."

"Tch, Fine come in."

The door knob began to jiggle and Levi couldn't help but shake his head. He had locked his door the night before.

"Sir the door it-"

"Yeah I know. It's locked." Levi grumbled. He set his mop down into a bucket,grumbling as he walked to the door.

Mikasa's eyes widened a little upon seeing Levi there in his pajamas. He had on an apron, a bandana tied around his head and one to cover his face so he wouldn't breath in dust.

"Well,what do you want?" Levi looked up at her.

"Well I um I was wondering."  
Levi raised a brow. Just wanting to hurry and get this over and done with so he could finish his cleaning.

"Brat just skip to the point already!"

"I want you train me."

Levi froze. Mikasa Ackerman was asking him to train her. The top of my class,humanity's second strongest,I'm never leaving Eren's side,you touch him and I kill you,was asking him to train her.

Levi had to admit he was shocked. Didn't Mikasa hate him? He had beaten Yeager up more than once. And he hadn't gone easy on him. He didn't really see a reason to hold back.

Heck,He could chop Yeager's arms off and they would grow back.

Levi stared at Mikasa suspiciously as she stood there fidgeting with her scarf.

"You want me to train you?" Levi questioned wanting to conform that he heard right.

"Yes."

"Tch, and why should I?"

"Because you hate the Titans. A-and if I was stronger I could take them down faster."

They stood there in the doorway awkwardly before Levi nodded. He had decided he was going to train her. Why? Well it just felt like the right thing to do. To bad she put all her time and strength into that Yeager Brat.

"So will you?" Mikasa asked.

"Tch,I'll do it. I'm assuming you're doing this for Yeager. Should I expect him to show up here begging me a train him to?" If she was doing this it must mean Eren was planning on doing it.

"Thank you Sir. And no I'm not doing this for Eren." Levi nodded deciding not to pry.

"We'll start tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

After telling Mikasa that they would start tomorrow,Levi couldn't help but shake his head a little. What was he getting himself into. Slowly he began to shut the door "Don't make me regret this Ackerman." He mumbled.

Mikasa was delighted when Levi said he would train her. She had to admit she was a bit shocked when he agreed to her request. And when he said they would start tomorrow she was more than happy. But wouldn't there be some paper work involved or something? Could they just start training together so easily? Levi was humanity's strongest after all. You would think he had a busy schedule.

Mikasa just shrugged it off. She didn't know how everything worked. She would just have to trust Levi.

She stopped and stared at the dinning Hall for a moment,debating whether or not to go in. She wasn't quite ready to face stomach growled. And she found herself glaring at her stomach, stupid needs. Her own body was betraying her.

If she went now she could probably still get her hands on some food. But then there was that possibility of seeing Eren. It growled again. No,she wasn't going to go get food. She didn't want to talk to Eren just yet.

She looked down at the scarf around her neck. This would be the first step. She carefully unwrapped the scarf from her neck. She folded it neatly stared at it for a moment before stuffing it into her pocket.

She would head over to the training area now. Then she wouldn't have to worry about talking to Eren.

"Hey Mikasa."

Mikasa snapped out of her thoughts meeting a warm pair of light-brown eyes. Jean Kirstein stood there in front of her with a small smile.

"Hello Jean."

"How are you Mikasa?" Jean asked awkwardly making small talk.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Well that's um that's good. You look really pretty today."

"Thanks."

Mikasa knew Jean had a little crush on her. And some how she was always able to avoid the topic. But his little crush usually made talking to him a bit awkward.

"So would you maybe li-"  
Jean was interrupted by the pounding of feet and yells as people left the Dinning Hall in a rush. It was time to head over to the training area. Misasa couldn't help but let out a little sigh. Not only could She could put off talking to Eren,but it saved her from more awkwardness with Jean. 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally night fall. Armin Alert couldn't help but sigh. It had been a long day to say the least. His arms ached a long with his feet,aside from that he was getting a head ache. Training that day had been brutal. He had often found himself falling somewhat behind. While Mikasa excelled in each course.

Speaking of Mikasa, Armin couldn't help but notice she seemed a little off today. She had been less focused then usual. Perhaps it had something to to with Eren's absence. Since Eren had been put under Corporal Levi's watch they hadn't seen him as often as they use to.

And as for that day,well Eren would be under Squad Leader Hanji's watchful eyes. Poor guy, he's Hanji's entertainment now.

Yes. Whatever was bothering Mikasa had something to do with Eren. He just hoped Eren hadn't gone and scared Mikasa away. Something was definitely off. Armin just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was going to have a little talk with Mikasa at dinner. Just to make sure she was okay. They were practically family after all.


	6. Chapter 6

A small Mikasa peeks from behind her Mother's dress,bashfully staring at the young man who stood a few feet away. Her father stood with him as they taked about some thing. Grownup stuff she assumed. After a few minutes her father lead him towards the house where Mikasa and her mother had stood watching silently.

"Mikasa,Tam! Let me introduce you to this young man!" Mr. Ackerman called gesturing for them to come.

"Come on sweetie, Your father has someone he wants us to meet." Tam smiled down at her daughter tugging the shy little girl towards the young man and her husband.

"Tam, Mikasa this is Levi! He's Kenny's son." Mikasa noticed the boy flinch. But he quickly regained his composure and gave a polite nod towards Mrs Ackerman.

"Kenny's not my father." He sharply turned towards .

"I wouldn't even call him my guardian...that piece of sh-" He was quickly cut off by Mr. Ackerman chuckling. Flashing a grin at his wife. He explained.

"Kenny never was that good with kids. Thought he might grow out of it, but he never did." Mrs Ackerman giggled lightly, covering her mouth with her smiled up at her parents not quite understanding.

Mr. Ackerman went on."Levi is going to stay with us for a while. Kenny sent a note explaining some things."

"Welcome Levi,our home is your home. Come on inside you must be tired from all that traveling." Mrs Ackerman smiled at Levi kindly, coaxing him towards the small house.

Upon coming to the front door Levi went to pull off his shoes.

"Oh you don't have to take your shoes of Levi. Mr. Ackerman said, Team nodding in agreement.

"I don't want to track mud in your house with my filthy shoes. He bluntly stated.

"Okay. But you really don't have to."

"I want to."

Tam quickly leads Levi to the couch. "Please sit, I'll get you something to drink." She turned to the little girl pulling at her skirt. "Mikasa stay with Levi. I'll be right back." She briskly made her way out of the room following closely behind her, leaving Mikasa and Levi in an awkward silence.

Levi shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the little girl. She walked closer to him, her eyes twinkling. She stretched out her little hand in his direction. He froze as she lightly brushed her finger over his cravat.

"I like your scarf." She rubbed the cloth gently between her fingers.

"It's called a cravat." He pulled away slightly, not quite sure how to react to the little girl.

"C-cra-avwat." She watched as her eyes lit up. She rushed to the corner of the room quickly grabbing something before rushing back to him.

"My dolly has a scarf." Levi stated at the little held up a small raggedy doll. He could tell the doll was loved by how faded and worn it was.

"Here." She held the doll out for him to grab. He stated blankly at it for a moment. I was filthy. Who know when it was last washed. "Here, you can hold her." Mikasa persisted, shoving the doll towards him. He awkwardly leaned away.

"She won't bite you son." In walked Mr. Ackerman. A smile playing on his lips. "The doll, or Mikasa." He nodded.

In walked Mrs Ackerman. A cup in hand. "I hope you like lemonade Levi." He carefulley took it from her, grasping it tightly in fear dropping it.  
He brought it up to his lips, taking his first sip.

It was sweet, with a twinge of sour. It was delicious. He honestly wasn't a fan of things that were overly sweet. The twinge of sour with the sweet was good, one might even say refreshing.


End file.
